


A Faerie Dance

by VisualStain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fae & Fairies, I hate writing poetry, Poetry, i don't even know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come to dance, the fae have lead mortals into a deadly trance.</p>
<p>(AKA I'm bad at poetry and just wanted to write something with faeries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faerie Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Two more faerie things to come. Followed by long periods of inactivity as school is literally sucking the life and creativity out of me. The only reason why this is an actual thing is because I watched Labyrinth with David Bowie for the first time.

A warm midsummer’s night,

Is among a faeries’ greatest delights.

They spin and dance through the flowers

As the gentle moonbeams grant them their powers.

 

And on a magnificent throne formed by trees,

There, a Fae Queen, before which mortals and fae alike fall to their knees.

She is Queen Mab, the bearer of dreams,

But beware foolish mortal, for everything is not as it seems.

 

Though fun you shall have at this masquerade,

It is upon you that the faeries have preyed.

Your hopes and dreams they shall eat,

Your fears and horrors are their favored treat.

 

In this night you shall dance,

To live any more there is no chance.

Queen Mab laughs in glee,

For you foolish mortals can no longer flee.

 

So heed my lesson and beware of the fae,

And perhaps you shall live for another day!


End file.
